Misión: ¡Salven San Valentín!
by Kida Luna
Summary: Hay un objetivo -enemigos metálicos-, un equipo especial -División 6-, un lugar de batalla, ¡y una fecha! -¡14 de Febrero!-. Div. 6, ¿algunas cuantas palabras?: ¿En San Valentín? Pues sí, nos preguntábamos, sugeríamos, opinábamos… ¡DE QUIÉN FUE LA IDEA!


_**Sinopsis:**__ Hay un objetivo -enemigos metálicos-, un equipo especial -División 6-, un lugar de batalla, ¡y una fecha! -¡14 de Febrero!-. División 6, ¿algunas cuantas palabras?: ¿En San Valentín? Pues sí, nos preguntábamos, sugeríamos, opinábamos… ¡¿DE QUIÉN FUE LA IDEA?!_

Misión: ¡Salven San Valentín!

Por: Kida Luna

Especial del 14 de Febrero ;)

-"De nuevo, ¿recuérdenme por qué demonios estamos a mil millones de kilómetros de Midchilda cuando podría estar perfectamente celebrando este magnífico y estupendo día, tranquilamente, al lado de mi esposa?"

-"Nanoha-chan, deja ya de quejarte, ¡yo tampoco quería trabajar hoy!"

-"¡Oh, cállate, Hayate! ¿De qué te quejas? ¡Hasta te trajiste a Carim!"

-"No voy a pasar el 14 de febrero sin mi novia –frunció el ceño-, soy la Comandante y no hay pero que valga."

-"¿Nanoha-mama?"

Un tirón en la barrier jacket blanca llamó la atención de la nombrada, quien bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña niña de 9 años a su lado que estaba flotando en el aire –al igual que todos-, y cuya mirada no era para nada feliz y contenta.

-"¿Sí, cariño?"

-"Yo no trabajo en la División 6 –hizo un puchero-, ¿puedo saber por qué fui obligada a venir aquí?"

Una mano se posó en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos suavemente mientras los ojos borgoña de la dueña acribillaban con furia a la Coronel Yagami.

-"Es la misma pregunta que yo me hago –esta vez, su mirada se centró en su esposa-. Es increíble lo egoísta que puede ser la gente…"

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Es San Valentín! ¡Debemos estar juntas! –chilló en su defensa-. Además, Vivio, tú aún eres una niña, no podíamos dejarte sola."

-"Traducción: Si Nanoha-mama no tiene 14 de febrero, ¡tú tampoco!" –exclamó entre risas Hayate.

-"¡Lutecia iba a cuidarme!"

-"Exacto, por eso también la trajimos con nosotras."

-"¿Nanoha? –llamó la Enforcer-. Qué manera de arruinarnos este día…"

La Instructora de combates soltó su típica risa inocente y estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, cuando las miradas de sus amigos, reclutas y compañeros de trabajo le advirtieron cerrar la boca.

-"¡Hayate es la Jefa! ¡Reclámenle a ella!"

-"¡WOW! ¡Para tu carro, Nanoha! –gritó rápidamente-. Vamos chicos, hoy festejamos la amistad, ¿no?"

-"Define la palabra Amistad" –agregó Fate sarcásticamente.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Una enorme estela de humo se alzó a lo lejos, despertando el zumbido fuerte de un enjambre de autoesferas enemigas que se dirigían hacia todo el escuadrón a gran velocidad.

El sonido de cartuchos siendo ingresados en los diferentes dispositivos inteligentes se dejó escuchar.

-"Directo a destruir un montón de chatarra, sí, esto es exactamente lo que estaba planeando para nosotras hoy, Shamal, ¿quién quiere una cena si puedes comer metal de a gratis?"

-"Por favor –mencionó la guardiana del lago-, POR FAVOR EVITEN LASTIMARSE. No quiero pasar estas 24 horas viéndoles la cara en la enfermaría (cuando ya lo hago todos los días), ¡tengo mejores cosas que hacer!"

-"¡Signum, Shamal! ¡Silencio! –Hayate se frotó las sienes, empezando a sentirse _ligeramente_ molesta-. ¿Podemos olvidar nuestros problemas personales por un momento?"

-"Um, déjame ver…" -Vita observó a todos.

_**¡NOOOO**__**OOOOOOO! ¡ES SAN VALENTÍN!**_

-"¡Con un demonio, ya sé eso! Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió formar esta División…"

-"Hayate-chan, objetivos acercándose, ¡preparando ignición!" –le advirtió Rein.

-"¡Agito! –gritó Signum-. ¡Ahora!"

Ambos dispositivos unísonos asintieron, Reinforce combinando su magia con la del Ama del Cielo Nocturno y Agito con la de la guerrera de la espada; varios comandos de activación en idioma inglés o alemán fueron afirmados mientras todos apuntaban hacia el frente.

Listos.

Y con una enorme pena en el rostro… o una mirada llena de odio.

-"¡Nuestro primer San Valentín! –gimió Subaru a punto de llorar-. ¡Y estoy en un apestoso planeta a punto de atacar a un montón de apestosos robots! Ya ni siquiera me dio tiempo de comprarle un regalo a Tía…"

-"¡¿No me compraste nada?!"

-"¡Chicas, por favor! ¡ATENTAS! –hizo una pausa antes de voltear a su derecha-. ¿Tú sí me compraste algo, verdad Carim?"

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"¡Bueno, ya, ya! ¡Dejen de regañarme todos! Como si a mí no me doliera tampoco."

-"Arc Saber!"

-"FIRE!"

El grito de la Enforcer Fate fue el primero que conmemoró la apertura del combate mientras Bardiche lanzaba sus bumeranes eléctricos; casi al mismo tiempo el Divine Buster de Nanoha Takamachi salió disparado, sobrepasando los destellos dorados para asestar un certero golpe a las máquinas más lejanas.

-"¡Nya, 25 fuera! ¡Superen eso, nyahaha!"

-"Ja, ya veremos Takamachi. ¡Levantine, Snake Form!"

-"Roger!"

-"Klarer Wind –convocó Shamal al cerrar los ojos-, ayudemos también."

-"Yes, Pendulum Form."

-"¡Hey! ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! Si ese es el caso, ¡Fate-chan ven acá y apóyame!"

-"Nanoha –frunció el ceño-, NO-ME-GRITES. Además –agregó, volteando la cara con enfado-, ¿qué demonios va a hacer Shamal? ¿Atacar al enemigo con dos péndulos?"

-"¡Oye!"

-"Disculpa –la dueña de Bardiche alzó los hombros-, pero es la realidad. Tu lugar está en la enfermería de la División, lo que me lleva a preguntarme de nuevo, ¿por qué hemos sido arrastradas hasta aquí?"

_**¡BOOM!**_

-"¡40 ABAJO, TAKAMACHI! ¡Gané!"

_-"¡Ganamos, desconsiderada maniática de las luchas! ¡Que no esté afuera no quiere decir que no esté peleando!" –se quejó Agito, aleteando sus brazos en disgusto._

-"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú tienes a Agito!"

-"Tú tienes a Testarossa."

-"¡Ni siquiera quiere voltear a verme! ¡Como si mi idea de un día romántico fuera estar peleando contigo por ver quién achicharra más estúpidos pedazos de metal!"

-"¡Nanoha-mama! ¡Cállate y dispara, cállate y dispara! ¡Yo aún no tengo ningún arma y no quiero morir hoy!"

_**¡¿LA TRAJISTE SIN DARLE UN DISPOSITIVOOOOOO?!**_

El chillido histérico de Lutecia casi logró reventarles los tímpanos a todos. Afortunadamente, para ellos, en su frenesí descargó una multitud de insectos voladores que perforaron rápidamente –y escalofriantemente fácil- el triple de la cantidad de esferas que tanto Nanoha como Signum habían conseguido derribar.

-"¡GARYUUUU!"

-"Cielos, menos mal que soy un programa que jamás tendrá que lidiar con esta clase de problemas como lo hará Nanoha…" –comentó Vita con una gota tras la cabeza.

-"¡Menos charla y más acción todo mundo! –todas las miradas se posaron en ella con asesinas intenciones-. ¡Y no le hagan ojitos a Su Comandante! Recuerden que esta servilleta aún les paga…"

_-"¡Ama Hayate!"_

_-"¿Qué pasa, Rein? ¿Quién se acerca? –apunta su lanza al frente-. ¿Por dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Y todas las demás estúpidas preguntas similares!"_

_-"Es que... dejé mis…"_

_-"¿Tus qué? ¡Habla más alto, no te escucho!"_

_-"¡Dejé los chocolates que le iba a dar Agito en nuestra oficina y con este horrible calor se van a derretir! –gimió desesperada, al borde del llanto-. ¡Hayateeeeee, debo volver y rescataaaaaarloooos!"_

_-"No te preocupes, no es necesario que regreses.__ Se los di a Carim."_

_-"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

-"Misteltein!"

Una lluvia de dagas blancas salió disparada del báculo dorado de Yagami, cubriendo por completo a un buen número de enemigos y convirtiéndolos en piedra al solo contacto.

El chasquido de las máquinas caer contra el piso en pedazos rocosos duró unos breves segundos.

-"¡Touché! ¡Touché! ¡Touché! –sonrió con presunción-. ¡Eso Hayate, eres la mejor!"

Nadie dijo nada.

-"Al menos podrían fingir que están de acuerdo conmigo…"

_-"¡Esos eran los favoritos de Agito! ¡Mou!"_

_-"Y lo curioso es que se volvieron los favoritos de Carim también. Además, son sólo dispositivos unísonos, regálale un bote de aceite y asunto arreglado."_

_-"¡Hayate!"_

-"Round Shield –la esfera roja parpadeó-. My Master, what shall I do?" (¿Qué debo hacer?)

-"¡Mou, Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan! –gritó fuertemente para hacerse oír entre tanto tiroteo-. ¡Deja de chismear con Carim y ven a ayudarme!"

La aludida bufó fuertemente y volteó el rostro, cerrando los ojos y arrugando las cejas.

_(Cuando me devuelvas MI San Valentín, iré a ayudarte, Nanoha.)_

_(¡Fate-chan! ¡Oh, vamos! No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, ¡no precisamente hoy!)_

_(¿Terminaste?)_

_(¿Quién la quiere, eh? ¿Quién la quiere? A ver, ¿quién la quiere mucho?)_

El ceño fruncido se acentuó más.

_(¡NO SOY UN PERRO!)_

_- Problemas técnicos, error 503: La comunicación ha sido bloqueada por razones desconocidas. -_

-"¡Demonios! Raising Heart, Axel Shooter! –masculló entre dientes-. No puedo creer que esté pasando mi 24 disparando como loca cuando bien podría estar en mi habitación con Fate teniendo…"

-"¡NANOHA-MAMA, NO ENFRENTE DE MÍ!"

-"Nyahaha, olvidé que estabas aquí, Vivio…"

-"¡Pues recuérdalo! –exclamó desesperada-. Hay algunas cosas que nunca, jamás, ¡y nunca-jamás quiero saber!"

-"Hey –Vita apoyó su martillo sobre su hombro-, ¿podría alguien decirle a Lutecia que deje apuntarle a todo lo que se le cruce enfrente? Acaba de rostizar al dragón de Caro."

Nanoha estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Caro rápidamente le hizo señas, moviendo las manos y negando con la cabeza aprisa.

Mientras Garyuu mantenía sus garras en su espalda, _amigablemente_.

-"Lo bueno es que mi futura nuera no es celosa… O eso espero…" –rió nerviosa la Instructora.

_**¡BOOM!**_

-"¡Levantine!"

-"Fire Dragon Flash!"

Sosteniendo la espada cubierta de fuego en sus manos, la guardiana agitó sus brazos de un lado a otro, enviando grandes olas de llamaradas que derribaron a 50 enemigos aéreos.

-"Entonces –remojó su galleta en su taza de café-, ¿ustedes también fueron obligadas a venir?"

Las otras dos rubias –Fate y Shamal- le asintieron a la rubia que hablaba –Carim-. Llegando todas a la conclusión, que ser rubia tal vez no era tan bueno cuando te fuerzan a echar a la basura todas tus esperanzas del día.

-"¿Nanoha, Signum?" –cuestionó la predicadora.

-"¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Saca el Demonio Blanco que llevas dentro!"

_(¡Fate-chan, escuché eso claramente!)_

_(-No admisión, canal todavía bloqueado.-)_

-"Te entiendo. Al menos en la enfermería hay clima, y Signum que no se apresura. ¡Qué falta de consideración dejarme esperando!"

_(A riesgo de sonar igual que Takamachi… ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESCUCHO TODO!)_

_(¡Yay! ¡Signum, vete de aquí! Intento hacer que Fate-chan me responda, ¡espera tu turno!)_

_(Luego no preguntes por qué la gente te bloquea telepáticamente…)_

-"Bueno –suspiró cansada-, Hayate-chan tan siquiera me regaló unos chocolates."

Fate y Shamal la miraron con ojos de _"¡Aww, qué lindo!"_,y después con ojos de _"Espera, estamos hablando de Hayate, ¿cierto? Ah, cierto, olvida el aww entonces."_

-"Y todo iba genial, hasta el momento en que la tarjeta decía –volteó a ver a la Comandante sumamente enojada-: Para Agito."

"_¡Eso es porque eran mis chocolates que yo le compré!"_

"_Rein, estás dentro de mí ahora, nadie te oye. ¡Ya supéralo! ¡La vida continúa!"_

-"Lo suponía" –mencionó Fate.

-"Típico –se mofó Shamal-, creen que todo lo van a arreglar con regalos baratos y bonitas palabras."

-"Qué se puede esperar de ellas, están más al pendiente de la mosca que pasa a su lado (espero que Nanoha no se haya tragado ninguna por accidente) que de nosotras."

Las tres asintieron, levantando y bebiendo sus tazas de café de su mesa improvisada de roca, sentadas en el suelo mientras el resto de las magas sobrevolaban por encima suyo.

-"No puedo creer que sigan discutiendo por algo tan estúpido…"

-"¡Te apoyo totalmente, Signum! Yo pienso que…"

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! **_

Las palabras de Nanoha fueron cortadas cuando tanto ella como la segunda teniente Relámpago y la Comandante Yagami tuvieron prácticamente que barrerse en el aire para evitar ser perforadas por las balas de una perturbada Teana Lanster.

-"¡Y yo todavía muy amable vine a ayudarte!"

_**¡BANG! **_

-"¡Ni siquiera estoy con el Comité de las Rubias Falsas…!"

-"¡OYE!" –gritó el Comité.

-"… ¡porque de verdad pensé que apreciarías mi esfuerzo y me harías pasar un estupendo San Valentín!"

_**¡BANG! **_

-"¡Y ahora estoy…! –un ruido sordo contra la tierra bajo sus pies llamó su atención-. Demonios, le acabo de dar a Erio… ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, ¡ME ACABAS DE HACER DESPERDICIAR UNA BALA, NAKAJIMA!"

-"¡Baja la pistola y hablamos! –gimió Subaru, escondiéndose detrás de una Nanoha que no paraba de verlas a ambas, esperando el momento preciso para noquear a la ojiverde y huir del ataque de Cross Mirage-. ¡Te aseguro que todo tiene una buena explicación!"

-"Dímela."

-"Um… pues, te aseguro que tengo una buena explicación para no tener una buena explicación, y si me dejas explicarte lo que creo que explicará…"

-"¿Subaru?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Estás muerta –su dispositivo se separó en dos pistolas, apuntándola-, y esta vez pienso desenchufarte todos los cables."

-"¡LOS CABLES NO!"

-"Um, ¿Subaru? Nyahaha, ¿crees que, crees que podrías soltarme? Yo ya tengo mis propios problemas…"

_-"¡Que le dispare a Hayate! ¡Ella se comió mis chocolates!"_

_-"¿A la Ama? Ay, qué raro en ella, ¿eh? Yo que siempre la he creído un blanco corderito, Agito."_

_-"¡Signum, no molestes! Rein los compró especialmente para mí…"_

_-"¿Por qué ustedes dos son las únicas que no están peleando mientras yo soy vilmente ignorada por Shamal?"_

_-"No me culpes de tu impotencia amorosa."_

_-"Tengo la ligera impresión de que me estás hablando entre líneas…"_

-"¡Vivio! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Dónde están tus madres? ¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS MADRES!!"

Vivio rió nerviosa mientras Lutecia buscaba desesperadamente por todo el cielo a Nanoha Takamachi –quien había ido a esconderse debajo de la mesa improvisada de piedra- y a Fate Testarossa Harlaown –que se encontraba al lado de la Instructora, debajo de la mesa y sorbiendo su café-.

_(¿Puedes creerlo? Comienzo a pensar que Vivio tiene malos gustos…)_

_(Nanoha, es obvio que Lutecia está muy preocupada por ella.)_

_(¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque aniquiló medio ejército de máquinas malignas o por la mirada de demonio con la que nos busca?)_

_(¿Nos? ¡Tú fuiste la que trajo a Vivio aquí y sin protección!)_

_(Tú fuiste la que trajo a Vivio bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué rayos tienen todos en contra de mí el día de hoy? En serio, ¿qué les pasa?)_

_(………)_

_(¿Fate-chan? ¡Fate-chan, no me dejes hablando, digo, telepateando!)_

_(-No admisión, el canal acaba de ser re-bloqueado. Siga participando.-)_

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡NANOHA-SAN!"

-"¡Oh Dios Padre Santo de la División 6 de la cual formo parte y espero continuar así por al menos los 15 próximos años, ayúdame!"

Nanoha chilló horrorizada al ver como la invocadora de insectos se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella; así que para darse valor tomó la mano de Fate… o pretendió hacerlo hasta el momento en que tocó aire y descubrió que ya no había nadie a su lado.

"_Diablos… ¿dónde quedó el concepto de amar al prójimo?"_

-"¡BASTAAAAAAAAA!" –gritó la Comandante.

-"¡Oye, niña, cálmate! De verás que tú sí asustas…" –comentó Vita, sujetando a tiempo del cuello de su barrier jacket a Lutecia, quedando ambas suspendidas en el aire.

-"¡Escuchen todas! ¡Dejen de parlotear y ataquen! Por si no se han dado cuenta, ¡las bolas asesinas siguen llegando! –comenzó a respirar fuertemente, sintiendo su garganta arder de tanto enfado-. Ahora, si trabajamos juntas y dejamos las cursilerías de lado, acabaremos pronto y tendremos nuestro maldito San Valentín a salvo, ¡¿entienden?!"

Pasaron varios segundos a los que nadie dijo nada, mirando a Yagami como si hubiera hecho algún truco de magia más o menos interesante. Dos minutos después, Signum se atrevió a preguntar:

-"¿Y terminaremos a tiempo?"

-"¡Duh, con quién crees que hablas Signum! Claro que sí, acabaremos de inmediato. ¡Les apuesto a que ni siquiera lo van a notar!

7 horas después, 11:00 p.m., en el mismo Planeta Desconocido…

-"Eso de no lo van a notar, fue la mentira más cruel que jamás me hayan dicho."

-"Tú ni hables Testarossa, no vives con ella" –la cortó la guardiana de la espada.

-"¡Oye! No puedes callar a Fate-chan –Takamachi frunció el ceño-, ¡ni siquiera a mí me deja hacerlo, por qué a ti habría de dejarte! ¡Exijo una explicación!"

-"Nanoha, queda un cachito así, un cachito así –la aludida colocó su dedo pulgar e índice a unos milímetros de distancia- para que te reviente un Sprite Zamber en la cabeza. Por favor, evítame la pena de gastar más energías y evítale a Shamal la de cuidarte-asesinarte en la madrugada."

_**¡BOOM!**_

-"Uff, y ese fue el último. ¿Qué día, eh?"

-"………"

-"Ok, entiendo que Carim no quiera ni leerme el tarot, ¿pero ustedes? ¡Son mis subordinados, demuestren algo de hipocresía!"

-"Bastante tengo con ser tu guardiana, Hayate –bostezó Vita, tallándose un ojo-, ya no me recuerdes que también trabajo para ti."

-"Hayate-chan, ¿podemos irnos a casa? Quiero dormir…"

-"¡Pero es San Valentín! –chilló de inmediato Signum-. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No cuando he soportado a esta bola de inútiles incompetentes! –se voltea a ver el resto-. Sin ofender pero, hay que ser sinceros, apestan –regresa la vista a Shamal-. Por favor, no arruines mi última esperanza de un romántico 24…"

-"Es 14."

-"¡Lo que sea, no te pregunté Takamachi!"

-"¿Por qué presiento que tienes algo en mi contra?"

-"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, tengo sueño. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?"

-"Eso depende, Vivio –le susurró la Enforcer, picando ligeramente con el dedo a una Lutecia dormida en los brazos de su hija-, ¿estás segura que no muerde?"

-"¡Fate-mama!"

-"¿Qué? Quiero seguir disfrutando mi vida y mi estratosférico salario, no puedes culparme por eso" –alzó los hombros.

-"Um, ¿alguien ha visto a mis reclutas Estrella?" –preguntó Nanoha riendo nerviosamente.

Agito y Rein asintieron, ya separadas de sus dueñas, levantando un brazo cada una hacia el otro lado del cielo donde Teana provocaba fuegos artificiales dañinamente peligrosos para la pupila con cada cable que arrancaba de los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido Subaru.

-"Menos mal que Shari es la mecánica –expresó Shamal en alivio-, me daría yo misma un tiro si tuviera que pegarle todas sus partes de regreso."

-"El amor, mata –murmuró pasmada Signum-. Y yo que siempre pensé que eran leyendas urbanas que se inventaba la chiflada madre de Testarossa."

-"¿Asusta, no?" –apoyó Fate.

-"Debí haber predicho esto –Carim sacó sus cartas y repasó su baraja-, pero esto me pasa por querer salvar al mundo al crear una estúpida División para mi novia."

-"¡Oye! ¡La División 6 ha hecho grandes cosas!"

-"Y destruido grandes cosas también, nyahaha, ¡no lo olvides!"

-"Nanoha, no me ayudes –Hayate se frotó las sienes y después miró su reloj-. Um, vaya, ya son las 12 en punto…"

En el momento en que todas las cabezas la voltearon a ver apresuradamente como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo, Hayate Yagami supo que debió haberse guardado esas palabras para ella misma.

-"Em, ¿Feliz, Feliz No San Valentín?"

_**¡¡¡RENUNCIAMOS!!!**_

Misión Salven San Valentín:**FALLIDA.**

_**El Fin.**_

¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad! Terminé justito a tiempo para subir este pequeño especial, que ojala los haya entretenido un rato.

Un regalo para todo el fandom que disfrutamos de esta estupenda serie que es MSLN :)

Mis mejores deseos a todos y espero que pasen un bonito día. Gracias por leer, ¡y saludos!

Kida Luna.


End file.
